GReeeeN
center|650px Nombre del grupo *'Nombre:' GReeeeN **'¿Por qué?:' Las cuatro E indican la cantidad de miembros *'Origen:' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 4 chicos *'Debut:' 2007 *'Agencia:' Universal Music Japan Carrera Greeeen (estilizado como GReeeeN) es un grupo vocal japonés de pop rock / hip hop / breakbeat de Kōriyama en la prefectura de Fukushima, compuesto por los cuatro miembros. Su imagen del logotipo es de un bocado de dientes, y las cuatro E indican la cantidad de miembros. La producción de sonido es manejada por el hermano mayor de Hide, JIN, un ex guitarrista de Pay money To my Pain. 'Pre-debut' Hide comenzó su carrera musical como miembro de una banda de hardcore japonesa en su escuela secundaria. Hide y Navi formaron el dúo "GReeeN" (El nombre era la secuencia de tres "e" en ese momento) en 2002. Su música fue influenciada por bandas de rock occidentales como Sublime y Sugar Ray. Sin embargo, el grupo pasó a llamarse "Greeeen" en 2004 cuando 92 y Soh se unieron al grupo. Soh era un fanático del hip hop y el reggae. 92 vino de la prefectura de Okinawa y tenía sus raíces musicales en la música de Okinawa. '2006-2007: Debut y avance en la carrera' Después de que el grupo publicara su EP homónimo e forma independiente el 14 de febrero de 2006, Universal Music Japan los reclutó en marzo de 2006. Firmaron bajo Nayutawave Records, un sello subsidiario de Universal Music Japan. Debutaron con el single "Michi" el 24 de enero de 2007. "Ai Uta" fue lanzado como su tercer sencillo el 16 de mayo de 2007. Debutó y alcanzó el puesto # 2 en la lista Oricon Daily Singles. Debutó en el n. ° 8 de la lista Oricon Weekly Singles y finalmente alcanzó el puesto n. ° 2 en su sexta semana en el gráfico semanal. La canción fue certificada como Two Million por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Japón (RIAJ) por 2,000,000 descargas digitales de tono de llamada de pista completa (Chaku-Uta Full). Su álbum debut, "A, Domo. Hajimemashite", fue lanzado el 28 de junio de 2007. Debutó en el n. ° 2 de la lista Oricon Weekly Albums Chart. El álbum fue certificado Triple Platinum por RIAJ para el envío de 750,000 copias. '2008-2009: ascenso de popularidad' "Kiseki" fue lanzado como su séptimo single el 28 de mayo de 2008 y fue utilizado como tema musical para el drama, Rookies. Encabezó la lista Oricon Weekly Singles y vendió más de 500,000 copias. La canción también recibió la certificación Two Million by the RIAJ para 2,000,000 de descargas digitales de tonos de pista completa (Chaku Uta Full). La canción encabezó el Billboard Japan Hot 100 Year-End 2008 Chart. La canción fue certificada Four Million por RIAJ para 4,000,000 descargas de pistas individuales. Su segundo álbum "A, Domo. Ohisashiburi Desu". fue lanzado el 25 de junio de 2008 y debutó en el # 1 en Oricon Weekly Albums Chart, superando el segundo álbum de Ayaka, Sing to the Sky (2008). El álbum fue certificado Million por RIAJ para el envío de un millón de copias. 8 Greeeen y Back-On formaron el supergrupo Bareeeeeeeeeen, que lanzó el single "Ashiato" el 1 de octubre de 2008. Sus singles de seguimiento "Tobira", "Ayumi", "Setsuna" y "Haruka" recibieron la certificación Gold de RIAJ para envíos de 100.000 ejemplares cada uno. Su canción "Haruka" debutó en la posición número uno en el RIAJ Digital Track Chart. La canción fue certificada como Million por RIAJ por 1,000,000 descargas digitales de tonos de llamada completos (Chaku Uta Full). Su tercer álbum "Shio, Koshō" fue lanzado el 10 de junio de 2009 y debutó en el # 1 en el Oricon Weekly Albums Chart, con ventas en la primera semana de más de 452,000 copias. Se convirtió en su segundo álbum en ser certificado Million por RIAJ. El 29 de junio de 2009, el Guinness World Records certificó su canción "Kiseki" como el "sencillo de descarga más vendido de Japón" con las ventas de descarga de tonos de pista completa de 2,301,674 copias del 24 de mayo de 2009. Greeeen lanzó su álbum doble de grandes éxitos "Ima Made no A Men, B Men Dest !?" el 25 de noviembre de 2009. El 5 de noviembre de 2009, un artículo de Nikkan Sports sugirió que GReeeeN se disolvería después del lanzamiento del álbum. Hide escribió en su blog que los rumores eran falsos. El 5 de noviembre, la declaración oficial de Universal Music Japan también dijo que el informe era falso y que GReeeeN todavía estaría lanzando música después del lanzamiento del álbum "Imamade no A Men, B Men Desuto!?" Se anunció que Greeeen se uniría con Hudson Soft para crear música para el juego 2009 de DS. Hudson x GReeeeN Live !? ¿DeeeeS? fue lanzado el 1 de abril de 2010 como su esfuerzo de colaboración con Hudson Soft. '2011: regreso en la música' "Every" fue lanzado en Chaku-Uta el 12 de abril de 2011 como su primera canción desde "Haruka" (2009). Fue utilizado para los comerciales de Asahi Beer. La canción se incluyó como un lado B para su single, "Hana Uta" lanzado el 22 de junio de 2011. "Green Boys" fue lanzado el 6 de mayo de 2011 y fue utilizado como el tema principal para el espectáculo documental NHK Atleta no Tamashii. Fue parte del Proyecto Green Boys para ayudar a las víctimas del terremoto y tsunami de Tohoku en 2011. Integrantes center|500px *HIDE *navi *92 *SOH Discografía 'Álbum' 'Best Álbum' 'Live Álbum' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' *2008.06.18 Yozora no Kiseki ~Orgel version~ (夜空のキセキ; Miracle of the Night Sky) *2011.05.01 Green boys *2011.05.25 every *2012.06.13 weeeek *2012.12.05 Yuki no Ne (雪の音; Sound of Snow) *2013.01.23 Hi no Hikari (陽の光; Sunshine) *2013.02.20 Sakura color (桜color; Cherry Color) *2013.03.13 BEST FRIEND *2013.04.24 Ai Ue Ongaku (あいうえおんがく; Love Over Music) *2013.05.01 HEROES *2013.08.21 Itoshi Kimi e (愛し君へ; To The One I Love) *2013.11.27 Bokura no Monogatari (僕らの物語; Our Story) *2014.02.12 Sotsugyou no Uta ~Arigatou wa Nando mo Iwasete~ (卒業の唄 ~アリガトウは何度も言わせて~) *2014.05.14 Kaze (風) *2015.02.18 OHA☆YOU *2015.02.25 Believe (ビリーヴ) *2015.03.04 Tanpopo (タンポポ) *2015.06.10 Natsu no Oto (夏の音) *2015.07.15 SAKAMOTO *2015.07.29 KARAKARA *2016.11.02 Arui Tekoteko (あるいテコテコ) *2016.11.16 Akatsuki no Kimi ni (暁の君に) *2019.01.09 Isshoni Ikou (一緒にいこう) *2019.04.10 Midoriiro (ミドリイロ) *2019.04.17 Nostalgia (ノスタルジア) Temas para Dramas y Películas *''Akatsuki no Kimi ni'' tema para Career (2016) *''beautiful days'' tema para Ie Uru Onna (2016) *''Itoshi kimi e'' tema para Oh,My Dad!! (2013) *''HEROES'' tema para Detarame Hero (2013) *''Namida wa Misenai, Kitto Itsuka'' tema para Strawberry Night (2012) *''Haruka'' tema para ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *''Setsuna'' tema para Voice (2009) *''Kimi Omoi'' tema para Nanase Futatabi (2008) *''Kiseki'' tema para ROOKIES (2008) Curiosidades *Su imagen del logotipo es de un bocado de dientes, y las cuatro E indican la cantidad de miembros. *La producción de sonido es manejada por el hermano mayor de Hide, JIN, un ex guitarrista de Pay money To my Pain. *Una característica notable es que ninguno de los miembros ha mostrado sus rostros en la esfera pública como parte de GReeeeN, ya sea en sus vídeos promocionales, CD, presentaciones televisivas o en Internet. *Todos los miembros estudiaron en el departamento de odontología de la Universidad de Ohu en la prefectura de Fukushima y el grupo debutó cuando todavía estaba en la escuela en 2007. *En 2009 indicaron que aún mantendrán su identidad en secreto para evitar cualquier interferencia con sus carreras como dentistas. *La película Kiseki: Sobito of that Day (2017) está basada en la historia del grupo. *Las películas Ai Uta (2019) está basada en la canción del grupo "Ai no Uta". Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Sitio en universal music *Facebook oficial *Twitter Videografía GReeeeN - HIGH G.K LOW ～ハジケロ～|High G.K Low GReeeeN - 愛唄|Ai Uta GReeeeN - BE FREE|BE FREE GReeeeN - キセキ|Kiseki GReeeeN - 刹那|Setsuna GReeeeN - 遥か|Haruka GReeeeN - 扉|Tobira GReeeeN - 旅人|Tabibito Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JDebut2007